Th purpose of this study is to identify and refine those procedures in which the pharmacokinetics of drugs in bone can be accurately and reproducibly performed. This information will then be applied to the study of normal, infected and avascular bone and the common principles of antibiotic distribution within bony tissues will be determined. Bio-assay and radio-assay procedures, in combination with histological and autoradiographic methods will be used. The end result will provide a clear, practical picture of the location, the availability and the quantity of antibiotic in bone. It will also provide pertinent scientific information that will be directly applicable to clinical situation.